On DOIT se détester c'est dans l'ordre des choses
by HiipLillyHiip
Summary: Casey et Derek se rencontre, des chamailleries de plus en plus fréquente. Jusqu' se que les pari se lancent les uns après les autres. Et si en dessous tout sa se trouvais une passion dévorente. FICTION TERMINE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Première entrevue.**

Je suis Casey MacDonald, jusqu'ici je vivais avec ma mère Nora, et ma sœur Lizzie. Mon père ? Et bien, mes parents sont divorcé depuis qu'elles que années maintenant. On avait mis un ans pour s'en remettre ma sœur et moi. Nous avions réussit a revivre heureuse, jusqu'à se fameux soir…

-Casey, Lizzie venez voir s'il vous plais ! _S'écria ma mère._

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe. _Demandais-je dans l'escalier._

En arrivant à ma mère je découvris une table parfaitement dresser. Et sentis une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine.

-On fête qu'elle que chose ? _Demanda innocemment ma sœur._

-Non, on a des invités. _Répondis ma mère._

-Qu'elle invité vaut que tu cuisine ? Depuis ton divorce tu na plus jamais cuisiner, et ni dresser une table comme se soir. _Répliquais-je._

-Les filles vous savez que cela fais 5 mois que je suis avec qu'elle qu'un. _Commença ma mère._

-Bravo, ta première relation qui dure longtemps depuis papa.

-Casey ! S'il te plais. _Supplia ma mère._

-Bien, désolé. _M'excusais-je._

-On vas reconstitué une famille ?_ Ma sœur était excité a cette idée._

-Lizzie, monte dans ta chambre, j'aimerais parler avec Casey. _Ordonna ma mère._

Lizzie s'exécuta.

-Alors c'est sa, tu vas reconstitué une famille ? _Les larmes aux yeux._

-Casey, chérie, je…je suis tellement désolé que sa te fasse de la peine, mais oui j'aimerais refondé une famille, et ta sœur a l'aire tellement heureuse pourquoi tu fais pas la même chose ? _Ma mère étant confuse._

-Pourquoi ? C'est sa ta question, c'est idiot. Lizzie est heureuse, car avoir un père lui manque, et si sa ne marche pas avec lui au bout d'un an ?

-Et alors, on auras essayer.

-Essayer ? ESSAYER ! Est-ce que tu te rend conte le temp qu'on a mis pour se remettre de ton divorce avec papa ?

-Casey c'était votre père.

-Et alors ? Lizzie vas s'attaché, tu le c'est, et sa lui refera du mal, ne refais pas vivre cette enfer à Lizzie.

-Sois raisonnable Casey. J'ai besoin d'essayer, tu peut pas comprendre.

-Tu peut pas ressayer comme c'est maintenant ?

-CASEY, sa suffit monte dans ta chambre ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je monta dans ma chambre, énerver. J'entendis qu'elle qu'un frapper a la porte d'entrer. Directement je savais que c'était lui, l'homme avec qui maman veut refaire sa vie. Je compris que je faisais du mal a ma mère, je m'en voulus automatiquement. Après tout sa ne m'empêche pas d'être aimable. Je me leva de mon lit, démaquilla mon visage du maquillage qui avait a présent couler. Puis me remaquilla et sortis le faire a frisé. Je m'attacha mes longs cheveux brun en chignon laissant s'échapper qu'elles que mèches ondulé. Je me changea en mettant une robe courte de soirée doré pailleté. Et redescendis. Je ne regardais personne qui était a cette table avant de m'assoire j'essaya d'afficher mon plus beau sourire et lança.

-Désolé de mon retard.

Puis assise je regardis tout le monde un à un. Sa faisais ma mère, puis moi, ma sœur, au bout de la table un garçon de l'âge de ma sœur, puis en face un jeune homme de ma tranche d'âge puis George l'amoureux de ma mère et pour finir une petite puce d'environ 5 ans.

-Casey, je refais les présentation. Voici Edwin qui a l'âge de Lizzie. Derek qui a ton âge. Marti qui à 6 ans. Puis George. _Présenta ma mère._

-Enchanté. _Gardant mon calme._

-Dis moi Casey tu as un intérêt dans la vie ? _Demanda George._

-Eu…

-Casey aime beaucoup la danse. _Coupa ma sœur._

-Hummm, la danse. Qu'elle genre ? _Demanda…Derek avec son aire dragueur. _

-PERVERS !

-Simple question… enfin…

-DEREK ! _Cria son père._

-C'est bon je rigolais.

-Et toi Lizzie ? _Demanda aimablement George._

-Le foot.

-Quoi ? Mais tu est une fille ! _Fit remarquer Edwin._

-Bon sens de l'observation. _Répliqua Lizzie._

-Mais tu est un garçon manqué ! Tu devrais t'intéressé aux…paillette comme ta sœur. S'étonna Edwin.

C'est la que je vis une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de ma sœur. Je perdis l'amabilité que j'avais tant essayer d'emmagasiné.

-Écoute moi triple andouille, ma sœur n'est pas un garçon manqué elle est comme elle est. Ensuite toi tu est une fille manqué, ba oui tes ongles sont long alors que les garçons les coupent, puis tu fait tellement de manière. Alors parle encore sur ma sœur et je prend cette jolie fourchette et je te la plante dans la mains.

-PAPA, ta vu comment elle me parle ? _Se plaint Edwin._

-Nora ! _Supplia George._

-MAMAN ! _La rappelais-je a l'ordre._

-Passons ! _Dis calmement ma mère. _Nous devions vous parlez.

-Oui exact, je te laisse l'honneur chérie. _S'exclama George._

-Et bien, nos 2 familles vont subir des modifications. Enfaîte il n'y auras plus 2 familles, mais une seul. _Tanta ma mère._

-Dîtes moi pas qu'on vas emménagé ensemble ? _Balança Derek._

-Ben enfaîte d'abord nous allons nous mariés. _Expliqua George._

-BORDEL DE MERDE, VOUS VOUS CROYEZ DANS LA PETITE MAISON DANS LA PRAIRIE OU QUOI ? _M'emportais-je._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2: Étonnement.**

_3 mois plus tard…_

Cela fais 3 semaines qu'ils se sont mariés et autant qu'on vie tous ensemble.

-Salut, chère demi-sœur. _Ironisa Derek._

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veut ?

-Qu'elle façons d'accueillir un garçon si séduisant que moi !

-Dans tes rêves pauvre type !

-Tu c'est a force que tu me parle comme sa, je vais commencer a croire que tu me trouve irrésistible.

-Prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité.

-La haine est le voisin de l'amour, chère demi-sœur.

-Si tu le dis… chère frère.

-DEMI-frère.

-Comme tu veut, sa reviens a la même phrase que je veut te dire maintenant… DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE.

-Bien mais tu verra un jour tu seras comme toutes les autres filles du lycée, tu me suppliera a genou pour que je te regarde.

-Oh c'est vraie… je m'abaisserais jamais a sa !

-C'est se qu'elle disent toutes avant de tomber comme des mouches.

-Tu est abus de ta personne.

-Miss parfaite !

-Abruti !

-Nulzilla !

-Sans cervelle !

-Pouf !

-Pardon ?

Je devins rouge de colère, mes yeux le fusillèrent.

-J'ai rien dis !

-J'espère ! Dégage !

Et voila un matin typique. Je pris mon petit déjeuner et me prépara. J'alla au lycée. Qu'elle qu'un m'attrapa le bras, et me retourna.

-Tu est ? _Demandais-je._

-Aucune importance !

Il me fis tombé par terre. Derek arriva.

-Il y a un problème ? _S'enquit Derek._

-Salut mec !

Lança le type il se fit un «tchek», puis pendant Derek attrapa la mains du garçons et lui tordis le poignet.

-Alors un problème ? _Derek continuant de tordre le poignet._

-Aucun je règle mes affaires. _Répondit l'autre tordus de douleur._

-Je vais te donner une info.

-La quelle ?

-A l'avenir fiche lui la paie compris ?

-Pourquoi, c'est ta petite copine ?

-QUOI ? _J'aurais du me la fermer car il me dévisagea._

-Non… ma demi-sœur ! Alors t'avise plus de la toucher, c'est clair ?

-Bien sur ! Désolé Derek.

-Vire de la maintenant.

Le garçon partit, Derek me regardis puis commença a partir, je lui attrapa le bras, il se retourna.

-Oui ? _Demanda celui-ci_

-Merci Derek.

-Si tu raconte sa a Edwin je te tue !

-Aucun problème.

-Bien. _Levant un sourcil._

-Derek, c'est bizarre c'est la première fois qu'on parle, enfin tu comprend.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

-Je fais d'autre choses aussi. _Puis se recula._

-DEREK ! _Lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule._

Il partit, mais je rajouta.

-Peut être que tu as un cœur tout qu'on de fait !

-Prend pas tes rêves pour une réalités.

Il m'avais ressortis cette phrase que j'avais prononcé se matin avec son sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon avec son sourire, sexy même… mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Il est pas mignon, il est affreux, horrible, rebutant…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: Un pari ? Pourquoi pas !**

Ah samedi ! Pas de cour, et oui même « Miss parfaite » en a mare. Je me leva à 10h un silence de plomb occupais la maison, sauf le bruit de la télé d'en bas. Je descendis donc et vis personne, j'alla dans la cuisine pour manger. La je vis Derek.

-Salut Derek !

-Salut !

-Ou sont les autres ?

-Partis ! On est seul !

-O-K.

-Ta prévue quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Rien… et toi ?

-Sa risque de pas trop te plaire.

-A oui ?

-Oui, j'avais une idée puisse qu'on est tout seul toute la journée.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi Derek Venturi.

-Je ne parlais pas de sa, mais si tu veut y a pas de problème.

-Derek !… Bon alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? J'ai rien a faire aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi pas un pari ?

-Qu'elle genre de pari ?

-Tu dois réussir a me séduire avant le retour des parents, donc se soir 23h30

-Je crois que j'ai déjà réussis, je me trompe ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa ?

-Ta façon de me faire toujours des avances peut être.

-Tu te trompe, je couche avec tout se qui bouge, c'est bien connu. Sans être séduit, toi tu dois y arriver.

-Comment je le saurais ?

-Car si je suis vraiment séduit tu le remarquera bien.

-Tu est vraiment, mais vraiment Pitoyable, même pour toi c'est immoral.

-Ta peur ?

-Mais ceci dis je tiens le pari.

Je commença à m'en aller.

-Tu vas ou Casey ?

-Me préparer.

-A quoi ?

-Passer à l'attaque

-Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-Tu verra …

Je monta les escaliers, je chercha dans mon placard une tenu sexy, mais j'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais rien. C'est la que j'eu une sorte d'illumination. Je me précipita donc vers la chambre de Derek. Il était encore en bas sa tombais bien. Je fouilla dans son placard et pris le plus petit maillot. Je me déshabilla gardant que mes sous-vêtement, et j'enfila son maillot. Parfait il a pilepoil la bonne longueur juste en dessous des fesses. Je laissa mes habit par terre dans sa chambre pour bien l'allumer. Puis me fit une de ces coiffure coiffé/décoiffer ultra sexy. Je descendis les escaliers. Il ne me jeta pas un coup d'oeil. Il fallais que je le provoque, que je l'oblige a me regarder. Je respira un bon coup et me lança. Il était sur son fauteuil, j'apparue devant lui, il écarquilla les yeux, je m'approcha doucement et lui monta dessus a califourchon.

-Casey !

-Oui ?

-Tu crois m'avoir aussi facilement.

-Sa vaut le coup d'essayer. _Je sortis cette phrase avec une voie sensuel je m'étonna toute seul._

-Tu m'aura pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

-Moi non.

Je glissa une main dans ces cheveux et me pencha vers lui, je lui embrassa le coup puis je remonta encore et encore. Passant par sont menton. J'essaya de l'embrasser mais il ne laissa pas passer ma langue, alors je me dirigea vers son oreille.

-Tu as si peur que sa de perdre Derek venturi ?

-Tu ne m'auras pas.

Il me poussa et partit dans la cuisine. Je le suivis. J'arriva à l'entrer je m'arrêta contre l'encadrer de la porte. Je frotta mes jambes nue entre elles.

-Alors Derek ?

-Quoi ?

-Sexy ?

-Sans commentaires.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Tu ne mas pas séduit pour autant.

Je m'avança très lentement et sensuellement vers lui.

-A oui ?

-Oui.

J'arriva devant lui je posa mes mains sur son torse, et me hissa sur la pinte des pieds pour l'embrasser, encore une fois il résistais.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur ?

-Je n'est peur de rien !

Je ressaya de l'embrasser, cette fois il se laissa faire. Je passa un bras autour de son coup et une main dans ces cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien… eu je veut dire aucun effet. Il approfondis le baiser, je crois que j'ai gagner je devrais m'arrêter maintenant. Le problème c'est que je n'y arriva pas. Il me souleva de terre pour me poser sur le comptoir, faisant tomber un tas de truc par terre. J'enroula mes jambe autour de lui et continua encore et encore de l'embrasser, il commença a passer ces mains sous mon maillot, enfin le sien. Puis d'un coup il s'arrêta.

-Tu as gagner je crois.

Puis il partit. J'ai gagner, c'est se que je voulais non ? Alors pourquoi je n'était pas heureuse comme je devrais l'être. Non enfaîte je ressentais une impression de manque. Oh et puis merde, je suis jeune pourquoi je refoulerais se que je ressens ? Je monta les escaliers et ouvra la porte de Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu viens récupéré tes affaires ?

Je poussa la porte.

-Je me fiche de ses affaires.

Je me précipita vers lui, lui grimpa dessus. Il essaya de me repousser.

-Quoi ? Tu n'est pas séduit tout qu'on de fait ?

-C'est pas le problème.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est ta première foi ?

-Sa na aucune importance.

-Tu est sur de vouloir faire ta première fois avec moi ?

-Oui, je suis sur maintenant.

Il m'embrassa et nous renversa a fin d'être sur moi…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4: Je…tu…nous ?**

-LES ENFANT NOUS SOMMES RENTRER !!!

Cette voix me sortis de mon rêve. Je suis nu dans le bras de Derek qui l'est également. Lui dort encore. Je me leva en vitesse puis coura dans ma chambre en faisant attention au porte. Je me rendormis, le lendemain je me réveilla Derek était la.

-Derek…

-Pourquoi Tu est partis hier ?

-Les parents !

-Ah d'accord…Casey…

-Je sais, c'était une nuit et c'est tout, tu peut avoir toutes les filles que tu veut, alors c'était qu'une nuit… et après tout c'est pas vraiment moi qui ta séduit, c'est la personne que j'essayais de te montrer.

-Casey…

-Je vais me laver.

Je quitta la pièce, pour allez dans la salle de bain une fois sous la douche la porte s'ouvris. Et derby entra sous la douche avec moi.

-Comment tu as ouvert la porte ?

-Je l'ai forcé.

-Maintenant tout le monde peut rentrer

-Non je l'ai juste ouverte mai-je viens de la refermer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut ?

-Bonne question ! Toi peut être.

-Moi ou mon corps ?

-Qu'elle est la différence ?

-Aucune.

Il commença a me plaquer contre le mur, il monta le degrés de l'eau. Je lui enleva son maillot, puis déboutonna son jean, puis son caleçon. Il me porta, j'enroula mes jambe autour de sa taille, il pris mes mains et les plaqua au mur. Cette fois ci il fut tout aussi doux et prévenant. Qu'elle qu'un toqua a la porte.

-Casey, c'est la plus longue douche de l'histoire de l'humanité, bouge ton cul je veut me laver.

-Oui Lizzie.

Il sorti de la douche puis me porta pour m'en faire sortir a mon tour, me serra contre lui en m'embrassant.

-Se soir ? _Proposa-t-il_

-Qu'elle heure ?

-0h00 le temp que tout le monde dorment.

-Ok a se soir.

-A se soir

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, et on partis tous deux vers nos chambres respectives. Plus tard on regardais la télé lui sur son fauteuil moi sur le canapé. Quand George arriva.

-Ba alors pas de dispute ?

-Non, on est passer a l'étape supérieure maintenant ! _Déclara-t-il_

-Comment sa ?

-On se comporte comme… des adultes. _Complétais-je_

-C'est bien les enfants, je suis fière de vous.

Puis il est partis.

-L'étape supérieure rien que sa ? _Avec un petit sourire._

-Et toi alors, comme des adultes ?

-Si il s'avait je crois pas qu'il dirait encore les enfants.

-Sa vaut peut être le coup du dire qu'on couche ensemble.

Je baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ?

-Rien, c'est moi.

-Dis moi.

-Y a que le sexe n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment sa ?

-Entre nous, que du sexe ?

-…Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demande sa ?

-Derek, je suis une sorte d'objet sexuelle pour toi, alors ton père a raison de dire les enfants, par ce que c'est un comportement de gamins.

Ma mère et George débarqua.

-Les enfants ! _Dis ma mère_

-On est pas des enfants. _Derek en colère_

-Bien, on voulais vous dire que cette nuit vous êtes encore tout seul, mais cette fois toute la nuit. Avec George nous allons voir une pièce de théâtre, nous dormons la bas c'est assez loin. Lizzie et Edwin sont chez des copains et Marti chez la nounou. On c'est dis puisse que maintenant vous vous comportiez en adultes tout les 2. Peut être que vous vouliez sortir.

-On verra au moment venue maman. _Décrétais-je_

-Ok, tu viens George on y vas.

Puis ils partirent tous Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, George et Nora. Tous sauf nous 2.

-Casey…

-T'oblige pas !

-Non, écoute moi.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde moi !

-Oui ?

-Je t'est mentis, tu m'avais séduit bien avant se fichu pari. Tu ma séduit au moment même ou je t'est vue…

-Derek…

-Laisse moi parler, tu vois je crois même que je t'aime, et c'est la première fois que sa m'arrive, et faut que sa tombe sur ma demi-sœur le truc bien prise de tête. Et…

Je me jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, on refit l'amour cette fois sur le canapé…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: Découverte.**

Une fois de plus, je me réveilla dans les bras de Derek. Mais malheureusement, si je me suis réveiller c'est qu'un cri percent ma extirpé de mes songes.

-AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh.

-Lizzie ! _M'exclamais-je._

-Casey !… Derek ! _Choquer._

-Lizzie, je vais t'expliquer. _Me justifiais-je._

-Non merci, j'ai pas envie que tu me raconte, ta… nuit. _M'envoyant balader._

-Lizzie !

-Oh mon dieu mais j'y crois pas. Toi Casey qui a toujours été responsable, mature, la tête sur les épaules et toi Derek… oui bon ba Derek c'est Derek. _Gronda-t-elle._

-C'est gentil. _S'exclama Derek, Lizzie le dévisagea méchamment._

-Derek ! Se n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour a deux balles ! _Intervenais-je._

-A par-ce que maintenant elle a raison, tu est de son coté, et toute manière qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait la moral, sa la regarde pas. _S'emporta-t-il._

-Tu as raison, se que ma sœur fais de son CUL me regarde pas ! Elle pourrais même se prostituer sa ne me regarderais pas ! Alors salut. _Elle partit dans les escalier._

-C'est sa, salut ! _Dit Derek._

-Lizzie attend, chérie je t'en pris reviens la ! _Criais-je._

Mais elle ne revenais et ne répondis pas. Alors je ramassa mes habits, puis je les enfilas, je pris un coussin et l'envoya dans la tête de Derek.

-Tu est fière de toi ? _Demandais-je._

-C'est ma faute maintenant ?

-Exact, t'aurais pas pu te la fermer, au lieu de l'envoyer chier ?

-Mais sa ne la regarde pas !

-Si, Derek ! Justement sa la regard, c'est MA sœur, on partage tout. Alors oui sa la regarde !

-Quoi ? Imagine Edwin aurais fait cette crise.

-Je me la serais fermer, et tu c'est pourquoi ? Par-ce que c'est TON frère, c'est à toi de t'occuper de ton frère, comme c'est a moi de m'occuper de MA sœur.

-Casey, c'est idiot !

-A oui ? Idiot, c'est sa ? Alors si je suis qu'une idiote, ta cas aller te faire voir !

-Je parlais de la situation avec ta sœur qui est idiote.

-Écoute, on a toujours fonctionner comme sa toutes les deux, alors si sa te plais pas tant pis pour toi, j'ai MA vie, et MES habitudes et je les changerais pas pour toi !

-Bien, alors c'est qu'on est pas fais pour être ensemble !

-… ok…

Je monta les escaliers en courant. Je me laissa tomber sur mon lit a plat ventre. Je mis ma tête dans un oreiller et pleura. J'ai perdu ma sœur, mon petit ami qui est également mon demi-frère… la porte s'ouvras doucement.

-Casey… _Murmura une petite voix douce._

-Lizzie ? _M'étonnais-je._

-Je t'est entendu, a cause de moi vous êtes plus ensemble car tu a pris ma défense. Tu as sacrifier ton petit ami pour moi et maintenant… tu est malheureuse.

-Chérie, tu est ma sœur. Tu compte bien plus que n'importe qu'elle garçon au monde. Et si sa serais a refaire, je le referais.

-Merci, Casey.

Elle vint s'allonger a coté de moi et se blottis dans mes bras.

-Sa vas allez Casey, sa va aller. _Me réconforta-t-elle._

Je retire se que j'ai dis, j'ai perdu mon petit ami et mon demi-frère. Mais ma sœur, elle est toujours la.

-Oh faite comment sa se fais que tu sois déjà rentrer ? _Demandais-je._

-La mère de ma copine avait des choses a faire, alors elle ma proposer de me ramené. _Répondit-elle._

On resta toute la journée comme sa, quand les autres étaient rentré personnes n'étaient venus nous voir. Le soir on s'endormis.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6: Interrogation.**

Dans la nuit je me leva pour boire. Il faisait drôlement froid dans le salon, la télé était toujours allumé. Je m'approcha, je remarqua Derek sur le canapé, en short et torse nu. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit avoir froid ! Une couverture traînais a ses pied, je la ramassa et le recouvris. J'alla éteindre la télé. Puis me dirigea vers la cuisine, ou je me servis un verre d'eau bien fraîche.

-Merci ! _Dit une voix dur._

Je leva la tête et vis Derek dans l'encadrer de la porte. Avec la fameuse couverture autour de lui.

-De rien. _Répondis-je doucement._

Il me dévisagea.

-Quoi ? _L'interrogeai._

-Tu est une énigme a toi toute seul.

-…Merci

-Hier tu me gueule dessus à un point horrible, et la tu fais attention a moi tu me couvre, tu éteint la télé.

-Même si on est plus ensemble, tu reste mon demi-frère.

-… vrai. Je vais me recoucher !

-Bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi.

Il partit, 10 minutes plus tard je remonta les escaliers.

-Casey ! _M'appela Derek du canapé._

-Oui ? _Me stoppant dans les escaliers._

-Non rien, bonne nuit.

-Derek ?

-Humhum.

-Tu est obliger de m'appeler Casey ?

-Tu voudrais que je t'appelle comment ?

-Comme tu ma toujours appeler. Bref bonne nuit Derek ! Je continua a monter.

-Bonne nuit Case.

Je souri et continua de monter les escaliers. J'arriva a ma chambre et me rendormis. Est-ce que je suis privée de son amour à jamais ? Suis-je condamner a l'aimer comme un frère ? Dois-je réprimer cette amour ? Dois-je aller a l'encontre de tout ? Ou dois-je seulement subir ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7: L'imprévue**

-Les enfants ! Enfin je veut dire les adultes. _Dit Nora en arrivant_.

-Qu'est-ce qui a maman ? _Demandais-je._

-Ba dis donc aujourd'hui tu perd pas ton temp !

-Maman !

-Bien, on vous laisse encore aujourd'hui.

-Vous avez que sa a faire de sortir tout le temp ?

-Chérie, sa va ? Tu est bien nerveuse d'un coup. _Soucieuse._

-Sa va très bien !

-Tu est sur Case ? _S'en mêla Derek._

Sa y est on est plus ensemble, il a décider de me rendre folle.

-Oh mais bien sur Derek. _Ironisai-je._

-Vous êtes tellement mignon, maintenant on est une vraie famille. _Déclara ma mère._

Je devint toute pâle et Derek aussi car…

-Casey, Derek sa ne vas pas ? _Demanda ma mère._

-Si bien sur que si tout vas bien, hein Case ? _Sauva Derek._

-Exact, tout vas parfaitement…bien. _Je venais de mentir a ma mère, une boule s'installa dans mon estomac._

-Bien je vais chercher George. Lizzie et Edwin vont a Disney on les a inscrit au centre de loisir. Marti est a la garderie. Et avec George on vas pas tarder a reprendre le travail. Donc pendant tout le reste de ses grande, grande, grande vacance vous allez être tranquille, oui je sais vous m'aimer. _Informa-t-elle._

-C'est cool Nora, hein CASE. _Insista-t-il._

-C'est génial. _Complétais-je._

Ma mère partit, Derek et moi, on ne bougeais plus.

-Il reste 1 mois et demi ! _Annonça-t-il._

-1 mois et demi… _Répétais-je._

-C'est long 1 mois et demi.

-Oui très.

-Enfermer ici.

-Tu peut sortir voir des amis.

-Sam et Ralph sont en vacance, et toi tu peut aller voir Emily.

-Chez sa grand-mère à 3 heures de route d'ici.

-Donc on est condamner a rester ici… tout les deux.

-Tout les deux… _Répétais-je encore une fois._

-T'arrête de répété se que je dis !

-Désolé.

-LES ENFANTS ON Y VAS. _S'écria ma mère_

-MAMAN ATTEND !!! _Criais-je a mon tour._

Je couras comme une folle jusqu'à ma mère.

-Écoute Casey, j'ai pas le temp de parler on verra plus tard, bisou. _Elle partit._

Je monta dans ma chambre et redescendis avec un sac à main et mieux habiller, minijupe et petit maillot. Derek me regardis de la tête au pied.

-Tu vas ou la ?

-Dehors, je sors ni toi, ni moi voulons rester tout les deux alors je sors.

-Sortir ? Dans cette tenue ?

Il est temp que je m'amuse un peu.

-Il est temp que je trouve qu'elle qu'un avec qui passer le reste de mes vacances.

-Sa veut dire quoi qu'elle qu'un ?

-Un petit copain.

-Tu reste ici !

-Je fais se que je veut !

-Je t'est dis tu reste ici !

-Tu est jaloux ou quoi ? Écoute on est plus ensemble, je n'est pas a te rendre de compte. Alors si je dis je veut sortir, et bien je sort.

-Casey MacDonald, reviens tout de suite ici.

Je claqua la porte en partant. Mais a peine arriver en bas de l'aller, j'entendis la porte claquer a nouveau. Je n'osa pas me retourner alors je continua d'avancer, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Puis soudain qu'elle qu'un me retourner.

-Derek !

-Rentre tout de suite !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'est dis rentrer TOUT DE SUITE.

-Non

-Vas te changer au moins.

-Non

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir avec ses vêtements compris ?

-Non, je sort, avec ses vêtements.

Je continua a avancer il me retourna et me porta comme un sac a patates sur son dos (ou plutôt sur son épaule dans se cas ^^).

-DEREK ! PAUSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE PAR TERRE.

-Non, arrête de gesticuler.

-PAUSE MOI JE T 'EST DIS !

Il ouvrit la porte puis rentra et me jeta sur le canapé.

-Non, mais sa vas pas ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème ? L'agressai-je

-Tu ne sortira pas comme sa. Je te l'interdis.

-Tu n'a rien a m'interdire.

-J'ai tout les droits je suis ton frère.

-Mon frère ? Ah oui c'est vraie c'est comme sa t'arrange.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, un jour on est rien, on se déteste. L'autre on est un entre parenthèse couple, on couche ensemble, on s'embrasse… Encore l'autre d'après on est de nouveau plus rien, puis on est frère et sœur.

-Casey ! J'en est mare qu'on s'engueule.

-Mais qu'en est-ce que tu vas comprendre que l'on ne serras jamais frère et sœur. Je sais même pas se qu'on peut réussir a être, on passe de l'amour à la haine systématiquement. J'en est mare, je perd mon temp a être la, a me disputé avec toi, je m'en vais.

Je me dirigea vers la porte, ma main atteignis la poignet.

-Je t'aime Case.

-Ah oui ? Pour combien de temp ? 2 jours tout au plus ? Non désolé j'ai assez donner.

J'ouvris la porte et le refit claquer mais cette fois bien plus fort.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8: Retour à la maison.

**Je suis la a erré dans la rue, avec cette phrase ou plutôt se moment qui se répète dans ma tête sans s'arrêté…**

_**Flash back… **_

**-Je t'aime Case.**

**-Ah oui ? Pour combien de temp ? 2 jours tout au plus ? Non désolé j'ai assez donner.**

_**Fin du flash back…**_

**J'ai été carrément une peste avec lui. Je l'avoue, j'aurais pas du lui répondre de cette manière la. Je crois que faire des crises fait partit qu sang MacDonald, déjà Lizzie, puis moi. J'en est mare pourquoi ma vie peut pas être comme dans les conte de fée, il était une fois… après y a se moment ou tout vas mal, puis un rebondissement et enfin ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'ai le droit de rêvé… Vers 0h00 je me décida enfin a rentrer, je m'arrêta une dernière fois devant la porte d'entrer. Puis j'entra referma la porte derrière moi.**

**-Alors cette soirée ? **_**Demanda Derek du canapé, avec un aire en colère.**_

**-Rien de spécial et toi ?**

**-Pareil, j'ai regarder le foot.**

**-A ok et la tu regarde… **_**me penchant**_**… les dessins animées !**

**-Te moque pas !**

**-Je n'oserais pas.**

**-Ouai, je te ferais dire que c'est a moi que tu parle. **_**Ricana-t-il.**_

**-C'est sur. **_**Rigolais-je.**_

**-On arrive quand même a parler tranquillement.**

**-Ouai. Ils sont rentrer ?**

**-Eu… Marti, Lizzie et Edwin dorment en haut. Et mon père et Nora on appeler pour dire qu'ils rentreraient tard, ils mangent au restaurant en amoureux.**

**-C'est mignon.**

**-T'aurais pu le dire quand on était ensemble, sa m'aurais aider.**

**-Désolé. **_**Dis-je doucement les larmes aux yeux.**_

**-Eu… Sinon Lizzie a demander ou tu était, se soir elle est rentrer mal. **_**S'empressa-t-il de changer de sujet.**_

**-A oui ? Tu c'est pas se qui c'est passer par hasard ?**

**-D'après se que j'ai compris elle est amoureuse.**

**-J'en ai mare.**

**-De quoi ? Ta sœur ?**

**-Non, l'amour !**

**Me levant puis montant les escaliers. J'alla dans ma chambre peut de temp plus tard la porte s'ouvra et Lizzie entra.**

**-Lizzie, tu dors pas ? **_**M'étonnais-je.**_

**-J'arrive pas a dormir et je t'est entendus monter les escaliers.**

**-Ah… ok, tu voulais me parler chérie ?**

**-J'aime qu'elle qu'un !**

**-… Oui ? C'est une mauvaise chose ?**

**-Mais c'est le gars cool.**

**-Cool ?**

**-Oui celui que toutes les filles veulent.**

**-Ah… il s'appelle comment ?**

**-Casey !**

**-Ba quoi ? Simple curiosité de grande sœur.**

**-Je peut pas te le dire, alors réprime ta curiosité.**

**-Bien, pourquoi ?**

**-Par se que je peut pas !**

**-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi ?**

**-Que tu me relook ! Que demain on aille faire les boutique, je t'écouterais je te le promet. Et… que tu m'apprenne a me maquillé.**

**-A une seul condition !**

**-La qu'elle ?**

**-Que maman donne de l'argent, et accepte que tu te maquille.**

**-Ok.**

**-Mais les cours sont fini !**

**-Il est au centre de loisir.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Aller vas te coucher maintenant.**

**-Merci Casey !**

**-De rien, bonne nuit.**

**-Toi aussi.**

**Elle partit, je me passa un coup de brosse. Puis je mit ma chemise de nuit, qui est un maillot de mon père, mon « vraie père » pas George. Il me la envoyer par la poste, et en a envoyer un a ma sœur, comme petit présent. La nuit s'écoula lentement, puis je m'extirpa de mon sommeil. Me leva et descendis. Encore une fois je me lève tôt. Encore une fois Derek c'est endormis sur le canapé. Encore une fois il gèle. Encore une fois il est en caleçon. Et encore une fois sa couverture c'est retrouver par terre. Alors comme la dernière fois je m'approcha et le recouvris. Puis j'alla dans la cuisine, puisse que j'ai pas mal de temps a tuer je prépara un petit déjeuner spécial pour toute la famille. Derek se leva, grelottent. Ensuite il s'approcha de moi.**

**-Sa vas devenir une habitude ! **_**Déclara-t-il.**_

**-De quoi ?**

**-Que tu prenne soins de moi !**

**-Je ne prend pas soins de toi.**

**-Si tu prend soin de moi.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai tu est un petit bébé qui c'est pas se débrouiller, comme monter dans sa chambre pour dormir, ou même mettre un pyjama.**

**-Sa y est, c'est repartis !**

**-De quoi qui est repartis ?**

**-Les engueulades, les défi, a qui sera le plus têtu. Ou même le plus fort.**

**-Faut.**

**-Vraie.**

**-Faut.**

**-Vraie, mais regarde, c'est exactement se que je disais.**

**-Faut, et arrête de dire sa.**

**-Vrai, c'est toi qui continue arrête de dire Faut.**

**-Faut, non j'arrêterais pas je m'abaisserais pas a sa.**

**-Vraie, arrête ton cirque un peu.**

**-Faut, tu m'énerve !**

**-Vraie, pourquoi on dis sa au faite.**

**-Faut, j'en sais rien.**

**-Vraie, a 3 on le dis en même temp comme sa on est tout les 2 d'accord ok ?**

**-Faut, ok.**

**-Vraie. 1...2...3. **_**Décompta-t-il.**_

**-vfraauite ! **_**S'écria-t-on a l'unisson.**_

_**-**_**Contente ?**

**-Contente et toi ?**

**-Pareil.**

**-Gamin !**

**-Prétentieuse.**

**-Arriéré !**

**-Miss je sais tout.**

**-Porc.**

**-Miss parfaite.**

**-Abrutit.**

**-Singlée.**

**-Pervers.**

**-Bonne sœur.**

**-Les bonnes sœurs ne couche pas abrutit.**

**-Oui et ?**

**-Et je crois que tu est très bien placer, pour savoir que je couche ! Abrutit.**

**-Tu préfère salope dans se cas ?**

**-DEREK !!! **

**-Oh sa m'avais manquer.**

**-Derek, tu est un imbécile, sans sentiment, qui se fiche des autres. Tu est immorale.**

**-Oui immorale. Comme coucher avec sa demi-sœur ?**

**-Non sa c'est pas immorale, sa c'est l'inceste.**

**-Alors chère demi-sœur, toi aussi tu as fais de l'inceste.**

**-Arrête de mettre tout le temp, cette ancienne relation qu'on avais sur le tapis.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-PAR SE QUE J'AIMERAIS OUBLIER TOUT SA.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Par se que sa ma fais souffrir. **_**Doucement.**_

**-C'est donc que tu ma aimer !**

**-Non sans rire ? Sa dois bien t'amuser de voir a qu'elle point j'étais amoureuse de toi. **_**Il s'approche très, très près de moi.**_

**-Était ?**

**-…**

**-SALUT LES ENFANTS ! **_**S'écria Nora le nez dans son journal.**_

**-Salut Nora. **_**Dis Derek me donnant un coup de coude.**_

**-Salut maman. **_**Dis-je.**_

**-Ba dis donc, c'est un repas de roi cela. **_**Levant le nez de son journal.**_

**-Oui, j'arrivais plus a dormir alors voila. **_**Expliquais-je.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9: Petite échange.**

Plus tard, dans la journée, je me décida a sortir de ma chambre. Pour descendre dans le salon. Je vis Derek, sur son fauteuil, alors je fis semblant d'aller dans la cuisine chercher quel que chose a manger. Quand je revins, il était toujours la , il n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et alla m'asseoir sur le canapé, à l'opposé de lui.

-Tu m'en veux ? _Dit-il embêté._

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrai ? _Demandais-je détaché._

-Pour tout a leur !

-Tu as voulus me tester, comme avant, c'est rien je comprend.

-C'est ceux que tu veux te persuader ?

-Pourquoi c'est pas sa ?

-… Laisse tomber !

-Derek… je veux savoir.

-Tu le c'est très bien, je te l'ai déjà dis.

-Tu ne ma rien dis Derek !

-Si je te l'ai dis et tout ceux que tu ma répondu c'est: « Ah oui ? Pour combien de temp ? 2 jours tout au plus ? Non désolé j'ai assez donner. »

-Ah… sa…

-Oui, sa !

-Derek, je…

-Laisse !

-C'est trop compliquer.

-Compliquer ? Alors par ce que c'est compliquer, tu laisse tomber, t'abandonne ?

-Oui, et par ce que j'aime ma mère, George, Lizzie, Marti, Edwin et je veux pas leurs cacher tout sa ou leurs faire du mal.

-Case…

-Laisse moi finir bordel ! Comme tu la remarquer, je ne suis pas une miss parfaite comme tu le dis si bien, c'est qu'un masque, une couverture. A l'intérieur je suis très loin d'être parfaite, la preuve les filles parfaite tombe pas amoureuse de leur demi-frère.

-Amoureuse ?

-Derek !… Je ne veux pas compliquer ma vie, elle l'est déjà assez. Je ne veux pas, tout le temp me cacher comme on le faisais. Je veux tout simplement vivre ma vie, sans changer mes habitudes.

-Je te demande pas de changer tes habitudes.

-Si, par ce que se n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir a ma mère, ou de lui cacher des choses, bien au contraire.

-Case, je t'aime.

-Je veux pas tout compliquer.

-Je t'aime.

-Et tout changer.

-Je t'aime.

-Et… et… je veux ma vie.

-Tu conte me sortir plein de trucs comme sa jusqu'à quand ?

-Jusqu'à se que t'arrête de dire sa.

-Je t'aime.

-DEREK !

-Je t'aime.

-Arrête tout de suite !

-Je t'aime.

-Tu m'énerve.

Il se leva et se pencha au dessus de moi.

-Je t'aime.

-… _Je baissa les yeux._

-Case, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Il alla pour m'embrasser mais je le poussa et me dégagea, pour m'enfuir dans ma chambre.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10: La sorcière fête son anniversaire**

Se soir on vas à l'anniv' de ma cousine Vickie. Je la déteste. Mais bon maman ma supplier d'être gentille.

-CASEY ! S'écria ma mère.

Je descendis.

-Oui ? _Arrivais-je._

-Veut tu bien expliquer au garçons pourquoi ils doivent aller s'habiller ? _Demanda ma mère._

-Voyons maman, sa ne sert a rien tu c'est très bien que Vickie adore les garçons en caleçon, sauf que normalement c'est elle qui s'occupe de les mettre en caleçon, sa lui enlève qu'elle que chose à faire. _Ironisais-je._

-Je crois que je vais aimer ta cousine. _Lança Derek._

Je pris cette remarque en plein cœur, certes sa me fait mal. Mais il dois pas s'en apercevoir.

-Oh, mais Derek j'en attendais pas moins de toi. C'est d'ailleurs pour sa que je n'est pas acheter de cadeau. _Dis-je d'un ton léger._

-Casey. Tu na pas acheter de cadeau ? _Demanda ma mère paniqué._

-Nora calme toi, Casey rigole. _Rassura Derek._

-Et bien non je ne rigole pas, enfin si je vais pas t'offrir a cette pétasse par-ce que je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec George, mais non je ne rigole pas je n'ai pas acheter de cadeau. _Rajoutais-je_

-Casey ! _S'énerva ma mère._

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de dire que c'est une pétasse c'est ta cousine, maintenant tu a 10 minute pour convaincre les garçons de monter s'habiller puis tu montera dans ma voiture et on iras lui acheter un cadeau. COMPRIS ? _Hurla ma mère._

-Oui maman. _Répondis-je._

Puis ma mère s'en alla, j'étais très énerver…

-Derek ! Edwin ! Me retournant.

-Casey met la en veilleuse on regarde le match. Dis Derek.

-JE ME FOU DE VOTRE MATCH. Criais-je.

-Hey Derek, Casey a l'air en pétard. Fit remarquer Edwin à Derek.

-BIEN JOUER EINSTEIN…

-Casey calme toi. Derek gavé.

-Aller vous habiller. Baissais-je d'un ton.

-Ta vu Derek, c'est la meilleur elle nous donne des ordres. Rigola Edwin.

-Aller vous habiller MAINTENANT !!!!!

Cette fois, ils virent que j'étais vraiment en colère sa se lisais facilement, mes poing crisper, mes dents serrer et mon regard noir. Ils montèrent pendant que ma mère descendit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leurs prend ? Me demanda ma mère.

Je me retourna exactement pareil.

-Oh, je comprend, tu est si énerver que sa ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

-Écoute moi bien, se soir je vais voir cette pétasse et oui j'ai bien dis pétasse et je le retirais pas, je vais être un ange par-ce que tu me la demander, ou plutôt ordonnée. Mais sa ne change rien au fait que je la haie et qu'un jour je lui collerais mon poing.

-D'accord Casey, respire.

-Oh mes je respire.

On partis au centre commerciale, je n'y mettais aucune volonté jusqu'à se qu'on passe devant une vitrine ou je vis des truc.

-Maman, j'ai trouver. Annonçais-je.

-Je suis fière de toi chérie.

Je l'emmena vers les cadeaux. Je lui montra se que je voulais lui offrir. Un chaudron, un balai et une grenouille en plastique.

-Casey !

-Ba quoi, au moins sa serais le cadeaux parfait.

Ma mère sortis de la boutique, pour entrer dans celle dans face, je la suivis a contre cœur.

-On vas lui prendre sa, puisse que tu y mais de la mauvaise volonté. Dis ma mère.

C'était un gilet rose avec les bordure violet et des strasses.

-Génial au moins elle arrêtera de me piquer mes pull quand elle viendra. Avec mon sourire focu.

On repris la voiture, je me changea et on alla tous a l'anniversaire. Il y avais beaucoup de monde. On entra.

-Casey, oublie pas, sois polie. Me répéta ma mère.

-Comme un ange. La rassurais-je.

Tient voila la sorcière.

-Casey !!! Comme sa fais longtemps. S'exclama Vickie.

-Oui très.

Elle me pris dans ses bras se qui m'énerva… même beaucoup…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11: Une fin de fête désastreuse.**

C'est quand qu'elle vas me lâcher celle la ?

-Lizzie chérie, tu est magnifique ! S'exclama Vickie.

Elle me lâcha pour prendre Lizzie dans ces bras.

-Salut Vickie, sa fait longtemps. Je suis trop contente de te voir. Ajouta ma sœur.

Et oui elle ne joue pas la comédie,elle aime vraiment Vickie et sa depuis toujours, elle lui confis un tas de choses. Qu'elle que instant plus tard dans la soirée je rejoignit Lizzie a une table.

-Alors cette soirée ? Demandais-je.

-Génial, j'ai même parler a Vickie assez longtemps même.

-A oui ?

-Oui, on a parler de moi, de toi, de Derek, de Edwin, Marti… enfin bref tout le monde. Mais elle c'est beaucoup attarder sur le sujet toi et Derek.

-Pardon ? Sujet moi et Derek ? Tu lui a di ?

-Ba oui je lui dis toujours tout quand on se revois.

-Sa vas pas ou quoi ? M'énervais-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu c'est très bien comment elle est, elle ferais tout pour me faire du mal, elle c'est toujours débrouiller pour avoir tous se que j'ai eu.

-Arrête tu deviens parano !

-ou est-elle ?

-Je c'est pas…

-Ou est Derek ?

-Je c'est pas…

-Oh non !

-Je suis sur que c'est une coïncidence.

-Tu crois ?

Je me metta a chercher Derek partout. Jusqu'à se que j'ouvris la porte de la buanderie. Et la je vis qu'elle que chose que j'aurais aimer ne pas voir. Vickie assise sur la machine a laver embrassant… Derek… Mon Derek. Quand il me vis il recula tout de suite. Je ne bougeais pas, si je bouge je lui en colle une, a Vickie bien sur.

-Case, c'est… pas se que tu crois. Hésita Derek.

-Dehors ! Ordonnais-je.

-Quoi ? Demanda Derek perplexe.

-J'ai dis dehors, tu est sourd ?

-Eu…non.

Il sortis. Vickie s'approcha un peu de moi.

-Je serais toi je ferais pas sa ! La prévenais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Me défiant.

-Par-ce que tu vas t'en manger une sinon !

-A oui ? Casey voyons je n'est pas peur de toi.

-Tu crois, si tu fais encore un pas sa vas vite changer.

-Ta l'aire plus énervé que la dernière fois ou je suis sortit avec un de tes ex… a oui c'est vraie avec celui la ta fais ta première fois.

-La ferme !

-Hey oui, ta eu le cœur briser, je t'avais pourtant prévenue de pas croire au prince charmant.

-La ferme !

-Mais celui la, tu lui a donner trop !

-La ferme !

-C'était pas le bon !

-La ferme !

-Il en t'a jamais aimer, regarde il est déjà dans mes bras et sa a été très très facile. Je pensais devoir faire plus.

-JE T'EST DIS DE LA FERMER !

-Oh voila ton point sensible… Derek ! Ton demi-frère ! Pathétique ! Tu est tomber bien bas.

Cette fois sa partis tout seul je lui colla mon poing en pleine face.

-Je t'avais prévenue ! M'énervais-je.

-Ta abîmer mon visage salope !

-Répète pour voir ? C'est qui la salope qui pique tout les ex de sa cousine ?

-Et voila c'est reparti, toujours le même refrain change de disque !

-Le même refrain ? Normale tu fais toujours la même chose.

Je pleura, elle me dévisagea choqué…

-Tu te débrouille toujours pour me faire du mal, sauf que lui… lui fallais pas y toucher. Pendant toutes ces années tu ma tout pris, tu as chercher ce qui me ferais le plus mal. Bravo tu a trouver ! Alors maintenant, laisse moi tranquille, je veut plus jamais te voir. Cette fois c'est fini, faire semblant de t'aimer a chaque fois qu'on se vois alors que je n'est qu'une envie, c'est de t'envoyer aux urgences sa va bien ! J'ai assez donner. Repris-je.

Puis je partis en claquant la porte, je coura en dehors de cette maison, sous le regard ahuris de tout le monde, qui ne comprenais absolument rien. Je me retrouva a erré dans les rues pour rentrer chez moi. Une voiture ralentis a coté de moi et claque sonna. Je regardis c'était Derek.

-Passez votre chemin, j'ai eu ma dose de singlé pour la soirée. L'envoyais-je sur les roses.

-Je… je comprend pas ta réaction.

-Tu comprend pas ? Alors c'est que tu est plus idiot que je le pensais.

-Explique moi.

-Tu dis m'aimer et pourtant tu te précipite dans les bras d'une autre.

-Tu ma rejeter !

-Par ce que je sais très bien que tu est comme sa.

-Et maintenant c'est ma faute, juste par-ce que j'ai voulu m'amuser pendant l'espace d'une soirée.

-Exactement ta tout compris, par du principe que tout est toujours ta faute et la tu aura tout compris.

-Case…

-Laisse moi !

-Monte, je te ramène au moins.

-Non ! Je veut pas m'asseoir a coté de toi.

-Monte je t'est dis.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon j'appelle ta mère !

-Bien.

Je monta dans sa fichu voiture, il me ramena a la maison, a peine arrêter je sauta de la voiture et coura dans ma chambre. Qu'elle qu'un frappa, c'était forcément Derek, on était les seuls a être rentrer.

-Dégage Derek !

-Faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'et dis de dégager.

Il ouvra la porte.

-Et moi je t'est dis faut qu'on parle.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12: Départ.**

-Parler de quoi ? _Demandais-je._

-De ta réaction ! _Répondit-il ahuri._

-Ma réaction ! Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. _Faisais-je l'autruche._

-Casey, on était plus ensemble, pire tu m'avais rejeter. Alors franchement pour moi je n'est rien fais. _Expliqua-t-il._

-Tant mieux pour toi.

-Explique moi de ton point de vue se que j'ai fais de mal.

-Sur ?

-Oui.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis tout a leur. Tu me dis je t'aime puis tu te jette dans les bras d'une autre. Pire de ma cousine et encore pire, Vickie.

-Ok, c'est pas par ce que tu as un problème avec elle que je dois m'abstenir.

-Tu est pitoyable. Tu me fais du mal, ensuite tu trouve sa complètement normale. Tu n'aime personne, tu sais pas se que c'est le mot aimer, toi tout se que tu as ses des belles paroles.

-Mais je t'ai dit je t'aime.

-Oui et après tu t'est jeter dans ses bras, c'est bien se que je dis que des belle paroles rien d'autres.

-Casey…

-ARRETE ! Stop, tu c'est quoi vas embrasser qui tu veut, même faire je ne sais quoi, a partir de maintenant j'en est rien a foutre.

-…

-Sors de ma chambre !

-Casey…

-Sors de ma chambre !

Il partit, je m'écroula sur mon lit, enfoui mon visage dans l'oreiller et pleura. J'en est plus que mare de pleurer a cause d'un idiot pareil. Maintenant, c'est fini ,je ne vais plus l'aimer… eu… plus facile a dire qu'a faire. Faut trouver une solution… Je m'endormis en pleine réflexion. Le lendemain quand je me réveilla la solution me sauta aux yeux. La solution de l'élastique ! Vous connaissez ? C'est pour détester une personne, vous mettez un élastique autour de votre poignet et à chaque fois que vous le voyer, ou que vous penser a lui vous tirer l'élastique. Sa fais TRES mal. Et justement c'est le fait que sa fasse mal qui vas vous faire le détester. C'est comme sa que je me retrouva a peine lever a chercher par tout un élastique……… AH sa y'est ! Un élastique rouge ou noir ? Noir sa seras moins bizarre ^^. Je le glissa autour de mon poignet et descendis. Il était la dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner je tira l'élastique. Et merde je suis encore en tenu de soirée et j'ai tout mon maquillage qui a couler. Je remonta en courant dans ma chambre. Ou je mis un bas de jogging en coton, taille basse. Un maillot de sport, qui arrive au dessus du nombril. Et je releva mes cheveux en queue-de-cheval. Je m'habille souvent comme sa pour dormir. Puis je me démaquilla. Et je redescendis.

-Casey ! _S'écria ma mère quand j'arriva._

-Maman ! _Imitais-je._

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer hier soir ?

-Rien du tout. _M'entais-je._

-Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu est partis comme une furie.

-Et alors sa te regarde ? _M'emportais-je._

-Casey ! Me rappela ma mère a l'ordre.

-Quoi ? Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas la fille model. Je t'avais promis de faire un effort avec elle, et j'ai vraiment essayer. Mais j'ai échouer.

-Tu était la fille model, certes tu ne l'est plus. Tu me déçois Casey.

Cette remarque me surpris, jamais j'aurais penser que ma mère me dirais un truc comme sa. Je baissa la tête.

-Je dois y aller, Nora. _Insistais-je._

Puis je partis. Je monta prendre une douche, puis je m'habilla. Me maquilla. Je redescendis 1h plus tard. Je commença a mettre mon blouson de cuir.

-Ou vas-tu ? _Demanda ma mère._

-Loin, de toi.

Je sortis et claqua la porte.

-CASEY !!!

Appela Derek, courant pour me rattraper.

-Casey ! Arrête toi !

-Je n'est pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi, et franchement la je n'est pas du tout envie de te voir.

Je tira sur l'élastique, cela me fis très mal.

-Je suis désolé, pour tout. Mais t'en prend pas a ta mère.

-Ta vu se qu'elle ma dis, pour qui elle se prend ?

-Elle était énerver.

-Je m'en fou.

-Tu conte aller ou la ?

-Réserver une chambre dans une auberge ou un hôtel.

-Mais…

-Écoute j'ai 17 ans, je passe largement pour une fille de 18 ans alors il me la refuserons pas.

-Reviens a la maison.

-Oui je passerais tout a leur prendre mes affaires.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-Je n'est plus de raison de rester. Pour qui je resterais ? J'ai déçu ma mère, tu ma briser le cœur, George m'en veut pour hier, et Edwin crois que je t'est fais qu'elle que chose du coup il m'adresse pas la parole.

-Et ta penser a Lizzie ?

-Lizzie m'a trahit.

-Et Marti ?

-Marti n'a pas besoin de moi.

-C'est faut, tu c'Est-ce qu'elle ma dis. Que tu est son model, elle veut être comme toi. Et tu c'est pourquoi ? Tu danse, tu chante, ta des superbe note. Mais surtout pour se que tu est a l'intérieur. Tu lui a appris a s'habiller à l'endroit. A choisir ses vêtement en fonction des couleurs. A s'habiller comme une vraie fille. Et elle espère bien que tu sera la pour le maquillage, le vernis, les cheveux…

-Je te crois pas.

J'accéléra et entre dans une auberge. Je réserva une chambre. Quand je ressortis il était la, encore.

-Alors ? _S'informa-t-il._

-J'ai ma chambre, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Je me dirigea vers la maison, monta directement en haut. Je pris mes valise qui était dans un placard. Puis j'alla dans ma chambre et y metta toutes mes affaires. Habit, cosmétique, laque, mousse, lisseur, ferre à friser… Puis je partis, mettre mes chaussures. En bas je rouvris ma valise. Pour y mettre mes manteaux et mes chaussures.

-Tu vas ou ? _Demanda une petite voix._

-Marti, sa va poussin ?

-Tu vas ou ?

-Je… je m'en vais.

-…

-On se verra bientôt je te le promet.

Devant son silence je commença a partir.

-Je t'aime Casey.

Je me retourna et la pris dans mes bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime poussin.

Puis j'alla a l'auberge. Je déballa mes affaires dans ma chambre, tout parfaitement ranger et ordonner. Vers 22h on toqua a ma porte. Je dis d'entrer. Marti entra en pleur accompagner de Derek. Marti coura vers mon lit grimpa dessus et me serra fort.

-Poussin ? Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je… je… veux que tu rentre. _Bégaya Marti._

-… _je restais sans voix._

-Ta vu je ne t'avais pas mentis. _S'empressa Derek._

-Je suis sur c'est ton idée de l'emmener ici. _L'accusais-je._

-Quoi ? Non ! Elle est venue me voir en pleur tout a leur pour me dire qu'elle voulais te voir et qu'elle voulais pas que tu parte. _Expliqua Derek._

-Je… veux pas que tu m'a…bandonne. _Ajouta Marti._

-Alors que décide-tu ? _Demanda Derek._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13: Retour au bercail.**

J'hésitais vraiment. Rentre ou ne pas rentrer ? Je regardis Marti, qui me regardait également, elle était tellement triste… Comme dire non a ses yeux, a cette fille, a cette ange…

-Je rentre. Murmurais-je.

-Bien. Dis Derek avec un grand sourire.

-Pour Marti. Rajoutais-je.

-Évidemment. Répondis Derek en baissant la tête.

L'avais-je… Blesser ?

-Aller prend tes affaires on rentre a la maison. Dis Derek avec un triste sourire.

Je rassembla mes affaires et on partit. En rentrant ma mère se retourna tout de suite vers la porte.

-CASEY ! S'écria ma mère en courant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Nora. Saluais-je en reculant.

-Casey je…

-Tu rien du tout !

Puis je monta dans ma chambre suivis de Marti.

-Je peux dormir avec toi, s'il te plais Casey. Demanda Marti.

-Tu n'est pas un peu trop grande pour sa poussin ?

-Non, j'ai l'âge parfait ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Bon, d'accord, alors tu vas aller mettre ton pyjama et tu reviens après, d'accord ? Rigolais-je.

-D'accord, je reviens, je me dépêche. Elle se mit à courir vers la porte.

J'enleva mes vêtement, sachant très bien que Marti met longtemps rien que pour enlever son maillot. Donc elle ne risquais pas d'entrer. Mais se que j'avais pas prévu c'est que qu'elle qu'un d'autre pouvais entrer. J'étais en sous-vêtement, quand la porte s'ouvris.

-Casey… se coupa Derek lorsqu'il me vit.

-Derek.

Je me tenais droite une mains sur chaque hanche, la jambe de droite un peu replié sur celle de gauche. Il me dévisagea de haut en bas. Puis me regarda dans les yeux.

-Une fille normalement constitué, se serais cacher quand un garçon rentre dans sa chambre. Dit-il moqueur.

-Tu n'est pas n'importe qu'elle garçon. Fis-je remarquer.

-Sa veut dire ?

-Sa veut dire que tu ma déjà vu nue, alors en sous-vêtement c'est pas se qui vas me tuer.

-Tu marque un point. Il avança d'un pas, je recula en le fusillant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-La tout de suite ? Toi !

-Non. J'ai pas envie.

-Ok… Tu sais pas se que tu rate.

-Je sais exactement, et crois moi je ne rate rien d'extraordinaire.

-Tu veux jouer a sa ?

-C'est toi qui le dis !

-Tu vas perdre, si tu me défi ! Fais attention.

-Je n'est pas peur de toi !

-Si tu le dis !

-Maintenant dégage, que je puisse me changer. Ta sœur vas pas tarder.

-Je croyais que sa ne te gênais pas que je sois la.

-J'ai pas dis sa, j'ai dis que sa ne me gênais pas que tu me vois en sous vêtement. Alors dégage !

-Ok… rêve bien de moi cette nuit.

-Vire, ou c'est moi qui le fais.

-C'est une menace ou une promesse ? Dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-DEREK VENTURI ! Tu est un pervers !

-C'est maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ? Sur ce il partit.

Je me changea et m'allongea dans mon lit, Marti vint me rejoindre peu de temps plus tard. Je fus bien contente qu'elle ne sois pas arriver quand j'étais en sous vêtement avec Derek, sa aurais été dur a expliquer. Je m'endormis, la petite puce dans mes bras. Vous savez le pire ? Ceux qui ma énerver ? C'est que c'est idiot de Derek avait raison ! Pourquoi ? Vous savez très bien pourquoi, ne m'obliger pas a le dire… bon d'accord, par-ce que j'ai bien… rêver de lui cette nuit la… Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide. Je me leva, Marti dormais toujours. Alors je me faufila du lit en douceur et descendis en bas. Je me servis un bol de céréale. Et deviner qui est arriver qu'elle que minute après ? Et oui c'est bien Derek.

-Salut Casey !

-Salut.

-Je t'est entendu te lever alors je me suis dis, au tient pourquoi pas aller tenir compagnie a Casey ! Sa te fais plaisir ?

-Pas vraiment non.

-Alors tu as rêver de moi cette nuit ?

Oh non, pas cette question ! Tout sauf sa.

-… non, bien sur que non.

-Tu ment !

-Bon écoute moi, je n'est pas que sa a faire, que de rêver d'un branleur dans ton genre, d'un trompeur, d'un beau parleur et sans oublier un manipulateur !

-…

-Ta avaler ta langue ? Enfin je t'est cloué le bec.

Il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa, quand il me relâcha, mon visage étais surpris. Je ne parlais plus et ne bougeais plus.

-Et moi j'ai cloué le tient ! Dit-il en rigolant et se servant un bol de céréale.

-Non, j'étais juste surprise c'est tout.

-Sa ta plus !

-Non.

-Tu ne m'a pas repousser.

-J'était surprise.

-Ouai pendant tout se temps.

-Oui, je suis longue a la détente.

-Pas dans mes souvenir. D'un ton plein de sous entendu.

-Pervers !

-Tient bizarrement tu as vite compris se que je voulais dire.

-Je commence a comprendre ton esprit détraquer !

-Bien sur, dit plus tôt que tu est folle de moi, je comprendrais je suis irrésistible.

-C'est beau de rêver. Tu c'est les rêves servent a se voiler la face par moment, et la c'est exactement se que tu fais.

-On appelle pas sa rêver on appelle sa être réelle.

-On dis pas réelle on dis réaliste bouffon !

-Idiote !

-Abruti !

-Imbécile !

-Illettré !

-Connasse !

-Handicapé émotif !

-…

Il baissa la tête et s'en alla. Enfin c'est se que je croyais par-ce qu'il s'arrêta et me parla.

-Je sais que tu crois que je me suis fichu de toi, que je suis ignoble et tout. Mais c'est faut. Cette fille, aurais du me faire t'oublier.

-Cette fille c'était ma cousine, Derek ! Dis-je froide.

-Peut être mais…


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14: La chute.**

-Peut-être mais quoi ? Demandais-je méchamment.

-Mais elle te ressemble…

-Alors la c'est la pompom ! Ma cousine me ressemble ! Qu'elle insulte !

-Désolé, c'est la vérité du moins physiquement.

-Et… et je croyais qu'elle devait t'aider a m'oublier.

-Et ?

-Et si elle me ressemble je ne vois pas en quoi sa t'aiderais.

-Tu comprend rien de toute manière laisse tomber.

-Non !

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUT QUE JE TE DISE, CASEY ? S'énerva-t-il.

-La vérité.

-Je viens de le faire, c'est toi qui a une excuse dans ta tête et tu reste borner dessus. Alors vas-y dis moi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

-Tu est un mec, on peux pas faire confiance au mec.

-C'est gentil, Casey. Dis George en arrivant.

-Je parle pas pour toi George. Je baissa la tête.

-Ok, je peu savoir se qu'a encore fais Derek, pour que tu lui dise sa ?

-Rien, c'est juste un bouffon, pour changer.

Je m'en alla, sous le regard ahuri de George. Un fois arriver en haut, je fila sous la douche. J'entendis qu'elle qu'un forcer la porte. Vous savez avec les trucs en fer dans la serrure ? Oui, ba moi je sais pas faire sa. Je pris une serviette l'enroula autour de moi, je resta dans la douche, l'eau éteinte, cacher par le rideau de la douche, mais je passais la tête dehors pour regarder. D'un coup la porte s'ouvris. C'était Derek, comme c'est étonnant ! Il entra et referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

-DE-REK !

-Ok, t'énerve pas !

-T'énerve pas ? T'énerve pas ? C4est une blague ? SORS D'ICI IMEDIATEMENT !

-Écoute moi d'abord

-Derek, Je suis dans une douche et tu force la porte, pour venir me parler, tu crois pas qu'il y a un problème la ?

-Non je vois pas…

-Et ben moi je vais te le dire le problème il est dans ton cerveau, abruti ! Enfin déjà faudrait que tu en est un.

-Tu vas t'arrêté oui.

-Quoi ?

-Ta pas fini, d'être comme sa avec moi ?

-Non.

-Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble.

-Ahahahah… C'était pas une blague ?

-Je suis sérieux.

-Par-ce que sa t'arrive ?

-Casey !

-…

-… pff Je t'aime Case.

-… J'écarquilla les yeux, il me le dis, la et moi je ne répond pas.

-Case ?

-Je… je…

-CASEY ! Grouille toi je veux prendre une couche ! S'écria Lizzie.

-Je crois qu'on est dans la merde. Dis-je.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Derek.

-Par ce que ma sœur est devant la salle de bain, que tu est ici et que moi aussi. Donc elle nous verra sortir tout les 2.

-Non.

-Quoi ?

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit, il s'agrippa pour ne pas tomber. Mais il échoua et tomba.

-Derek ? J'arrive, bouge pas.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en courant, ma sœur me dévisagea. J'entra dans ma chambre enfila des sous vêtement, et un peignoir et je coura en direction de la porte. Dans l'entrer ma mère me parla.

-Casey ! Ou vas-tu comme sa ?

-J'arrive !

Sans m'arrêté je sortis. Et fis le tour pour arriver vers Derek.

-Derek ! Criais-je.

-Hum.

-Sa va aller ?

-J'ai mal.

-Oh mon dieu, je vais chercher George et Nora.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Par-ce que il voudront savoir se que je fais ici. Juste en dessous de la salle de bain.

-Et alors on fais quoi ?

-Tu vas m'aider a me déplacer.

-Et ou ?

-Devant ma chambre, je trouverais une excuse pendant que tu ira chercher les parents compris ?

-Ok.

Je l'aida a se déplacer en dessous de sa chambre, et coura chercher George et maman.

-Vite venez ! M'écriais-je a peine rentrer dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Casey ? Demanda George.

-C'est Derek.

Me voyant paniqué, ils se mirent a courir dehors et tombèrent sur Derek.

-Derek ! Comment tu as fais sa ? Demanda Nora.

-Je me suis un peu trop baisser par la fenêtre.

-Il faut l'emmener a l'hôpital. Annonça George.

-Quoi ? Paniquais-je d'avantage.

-Casey calme toi. Me dis Derek.


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Coucou !**_

_**Hey oui je sais, je suis impardonnable.**_

_**Tout se temps pour une malheureuse suite !**_

_**Désolé.**_

_**Mais la voila maintenant et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

*****************************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 15: L'hôpital.**_

-Du calme ? Tu me demande de me calmer ? M'étonnais-je hystérique.

-Tu peux bouger Derek ? Demanda george.

Il s'avança vers Derek pour l'aider a se lever, mais a peine eut-il fait un mouvement, que Derek poussa un cris, je sursauta, les larmes aux yeux. Ma mère sortit son portable de sa poche et appela les secours. Quelques instant plus tard l'ambulance arrive, il mit Derek a l'intérieure.

-Qui monte ? Demanda l'ambulancier.

Les parents se regardèrent.

-Ils ne peux y en avoir qu'un. Précisa-t-il.

-Vas-y George. Dit ma mère.

George monta. Avec ma mère on coura a l'intérieur.

-Vite tout le monde ! S'écria ma mère.

Tout le monde descendit.

-Derek est a l'hôpital, il faut 2 groupes ! Précisa ma mère.

-Pourquoi il y a assez de place dans une voiture. Répondis-je.

-Oui, mais si un groupe veux rentrer plus tôt, comme les petit par exemple.

-Oki.

-Tu prendra ma voiture et moi celle de George.

(Oui car dans se pays a 17 ans ta le permis)

-Moi je vais avec Casey et Edwin et Marti avec toi. Annonça Lizzie l'aire déterminé.

-Ok. Approuva ma mère.

On prit les clés et tout le monde se dispersa dans les voitures. J'avais une main sur le volant et une sur le levier de vitesse, mes mains si tremblante.

-Sa va aller. Murmura Lizzie.

Je ne lui répondis pas, j'avais juste besoin de silence. On arriva a l'hôpital suivis de ma mère. Edwin était a ses coté et elle tenait la main a Marti, ou plutôt la traînait, Marti était en pleur. Je voyait clairement qu'elle en pouvait plus. Je m'approcha d'Edwin.

-J'ai une mission pour toi. Murmurais-je a son oreille.

-Laquelle ?

-Occupe toi de remonter le morale de Lizzie ok, ou tout simplement tient lui compagnie elle en a besoin et toi aussi.

Il me fit un petit sourire et alla rejoindre Lizzie. Puis je me dirigea vers ma mère et la prise dans mes bras en lui parlant.

-Tu vas rentrer aller dans la salle d'attente et te prendre un bon café, et surtout calme toi, tu leurs fais peur.

-Mais Marti je…

-Je m'en occupe, ok ? Lizzie et Edwin s'occupe l'un de l'autre, alors pense un peu a toi et repose toi.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Elle alla dans la salle d'attente. Edwin et Lizzie étaient déjà partit. Je m'agenouilla en face de Marti.

-Poussin…

-Je veux voir… Smerek…Dit-elle entre 2 pleurs.

-Moi aussi poussin, moi aussi…Mais tu c'est quoi ? Tu est une grande fille maintenant, il faut arrêter de pleuré, parce que je suis sur que même si Derek ne le dira pas, il a peur et si il te vois pleuré il aura encore plus peur. Alors sèche ses larmes.

Je la pris dans mes bras et me leva, la portant. J'alla dans la salle d'attente loin de ma mère pour qu'elle sois tranquille, ma mère c'était déjà endormis, a chaque émotion forte c'est se qu'elle fait. Je m'ascia avec Marti en boule sur me genou, contre moi. Puis Lizzie et Edwin arrivèrent.

-J'ai peur Casey. Avoua Edwin tête baisser.

J'écarta mes 2 bras et ils s'installèrent de chaque coté de moi leur têtes sur mes épaules. Ils finirent tous par s'endormir, tous sauf moi. George arriva.

-Alors ? Murmurais-je.

-C'est attendrissant. Dit-il

Le tableau, ba nous 3 mais vu que Lizzie c'était mis entre ma mère et moi, ont était tous collé maintenant et maman avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Lizzie.

-Je parlais de Derek. Rectifiais-je.

-Justement, ils veulent tous nous parler.

Il réveilla ma mère.

-Ne réveille pas les petits, je pense pas que se sois une bonne idée.

Je me leva et reposa Marti. Je les suivis dans la chambre de Derek. Il avait l'aire tellement fatigué.

-Il vas rentrer, je l'ai replacer, ont ne peux rien faire de plus. Mais il aura besoin d'entourage car il ne pourras pas bouger. Prévint le médecin.

-Le problème c'est que ma femme et moi reprenons le travail justement demain. Expliqua George.

-C'est bien dommage. Car il en a besoin. Assura la médecin.

-Je peux peut-être… Commença George.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui. Affirmais-je.

-Tu est sur chérie ? C'est une grande responsabilité. Demanda ma mère.

-Maman, s'occupé d'un gamin comme lui plus 3 autres crois moi la il faut aussi beaucoup de responsabilité, puis j'aurais que lui a m'occuper. Assurais-je.

-Merci Casey. Remercia George.

On alla dans la salle d'attente ou ont réveilla Lizzie et Edwin, Marti continua de dormir, George la porta.

-Casey, tu reste avec Derek au cas où ? Me demanda George.

-T'inquiète pas. Rassurais-je.

-Vous rentrer tout les 2, comme sa ont a pas besoin de vous attendre et les petits seront couché plus vite.

-Ne te justifie pas George.

Il montèrent tous en voiture 5 minutes plus tard, alors que Derek et moi en étions encore loin, de celle qui nous ramènerait. C'est vraie que Derek a du mal a marcher, et il le fait avec un extrême lenteur. Au bout d'un moment il faillit tomber, je le rattrapa du mieux que je pu en criant. Je passa son bras autour de mon coup pour l'aider a marcher et encercla sa taille.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? Demanda Derek.

-… C'est pas le moment Derek…

-Le moment de quoi ?

-De faire notre célèbre jeu du chat et la souris, alors arrête.

-D'habitude tu adore me remettre a ma place.

-Mais la j'ai vraiment pas la force de commencé une joute verbale.

-Parce que tu as eu peur et d'ailleurs tu a toujours peur.

On arriva a la voiture j'ouvris la portière et l'aida a s'installer. Puis je fis le tour et monta a coté de lui, derrière le volant. Je démarra, la scène repassa en boucle dans ma tête, lui s'écrasant contre le sol. Les larmes montèrent de plus en plus dans mes yeux. Puis je sentis son regard. Puis sa main se poser sur la mienne, se trouvant sur le levier de vitesse. Tout se fis dans le silence, on arriva a la maison, j'essuya mes yeux et l'aida a franchir la porte.

-Tout vas bien ? Demanda ma mère.

-Oui. Répondit Derek.

-On ta préparé ta chambre ici Derek, comme sa tu n'aura pas besoin de bouger pour tout faire. Informa George.

Je l'aida a s'allongé.

-Normalement d'ici moins d'une semaine sa iras mieux. Continua-t-il.

-Comment tu c'est ? Demandais-je.

-Il nous a donner des papier et ces écrits sur l'un d'eux. Répondit-il.

-Alors Derek, si cette nuit tu as besoin de quelle que chose tu m'appelle sur mon portable, je le laisserais en mode sonnerie. Lui dis-je.

-Merci. Remercia-t-il.

Je lui souria, quand je me retourna Nora et George nous regardaient attendris.

-Vous devriez allez vous coucher, demain vous travaillé.

-Oui, Casey. Répondit-ils en chœurs.

Ils montèrent en haut, je me retourna vers Derek.

-Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer, bonne nuit Derek.

Je lui fit un bisous sur la joue, quand je me releva il attrapa mon poignet, je me retourna.

-S'il te plais. Murmura-t-il l'aire suppliant.

-…

-J'ai pas fais tout sa pour rien.

Je rigola.

-Un baiser, un seul.

-Oui, chef.

Je me baissa et l'embrassa. Puis sans le regarder je monta dans ma chambre. Le lendemain je me réveilla de bonne heure et descendis, Derek n'avait pas l'aire bien.

-Derek, je t'avais dis de m'appeler.

-Mes anti-douleur.

Je lui donna ces anti-douleur.

-Merci.

-Je t'avais dis d'appeler.

-Oui, j'allais le faire, mais après j'ai revu ton visage quand tu dors et j'ai pas voulu te réveillé.

Les larmes remontèrent a mes yeux, le voir comme sa me faisais tellement de mal. Il déposa sa main contre ma joue, la caressant.

-Sa va, tu vois sa va mieux. Essaya-t-il.

Il me souria, je lui rendis un maigre sourire. Je l'aida a aller au toilette, du moins jusqu'à la porte, puis je l'aida a se rallongé, puis lui apporta un verre d'eau.

-Je vais remonté, dormir un peu, il est tôt. Lui dis-je.

-Dors avec moi.

-Derek…

-S'il te plais.

Je m'approcha et m'allongea a coté de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Je n'eu aucun mal a m'endormir. Quand je me réveilla un mot était posé sur la petite table d'a coté, je l'attrapa.

_« Chère Casey, se matin quand George et moi, nous nous sommes levé, nous vous avons vu et nous sommes heureux que vous vous comporter comme frère et sœur, chaque jour vous nous le prouvez, c'est adorable. Nous avons fait l'impossible pour ne pas vous réveillé, bonne journée. »_

-Frère et sœur. Répétais-je après ma lecture silencieuse.

-Quoi ? Demanda Derek.

Je lui passa le papier. Il commença a lire, qu'elle qu'un toqua a la porte, je me recoiffa et alla ouvrir. Mais se que je vis ne me plus guère, se tenais devant moi, Vickie.

-Tient Vickie, où est passer ton balais ? Demandais-je.

-Pousse toi je viens voir Derek, George nous a mis au courant.

Elle me poussa et se dirigea vers Derek.

-Oh Derek, sa va mon chou ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Derek me regarda, puis la regarda elle.

-Vas-t-en Vickie.

-Pourtant sa accrochais bien entre nous.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ressemble a Casey, mais tu n'est qu'une pâle copie d'elle, tu ne lui arrive même pas a la cheville, et je préfère de loin la vraie Casey.

Vickie s'énerva, et sortit de la maison.

-Oublie pas ton balais ! Hurlais-je avant de refermer la porte.

Puis je me retourna vers lui, il me regardait attendant ma réaction, je lui souria, sourire qu'il me rendit.

-Je t'aime. Murmurais-je.

-Ah ba il t'en auras fallut du temps !

-C'est pas pour autant qu'on est ensemble.

-Casey…

-Je rigole.

Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, je le sentit sourire.

*****************************************************************************************

_**Et voila se que tout le monde attendaient, je le sais ! **_

_**Mais détromper vous !**_

_**C'est loin d'être finis !**_

_**J'adore les rebondissements !**_

_**Et oui, sinon se ne serais même pas drôle.**_

_**A la prochaine.**_

_**Vous voulez que je fasse des Previews ?**_

_**C'est une de mes fic préféré qui m'en a donner l'idée.**_

_**Je vais commencer ici et dites moi si sa vous plait.**_

_**Preview:**_

_J'entra dans sa chambre avec précaution, pour que ne l'on m'entende pas._

_-Casey, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'après tu m'évite. Me dit Derek._

_-Je viens te dire que c'est fini, ont pas le choix. Avouais-je en pleurant._

_-Case, dis pas sa ont vas y arriver je te le promet. Tanta-t-il._

_-Non, Derek… _

_-Case…_

_-Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé une chose, je t'aime et sa plus que je ne l'imaginais, mais nous deux, c'est impossible, sa fais mal mais je te le dis, c'est fini…_

_-Case je t'en pris._

_-Ne complique pas les choses._

_J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et m'enfuis._


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Hey salut tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà !**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre pleins de rebondissement, de disputes.**_

_**Et oui, je suis comme sa ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

*****************************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 16: C'est finis.**_

Cela faisais trois semaines que je sortais avec Derek. 3 merveilleuses semaines, d'ailleurs il vas largement mieux, il est comme un avant. Je pensais que tout allait bien, que tout IRAIS bien, mais je me suis tromper, car rien ne vas plus. Sa fait 3 jours que rien ne vas, 3 jours que je passe mon temps a pleuré, a me recevoir des piques.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Encore une fois, l'alarme de mon portable, vibra a 5h00. Je m'extirpa des bras de Derek, pour enfiler ma chemise de nuit qui traînait par terre à coté du lit, pendant que je l'enfila.

-Tu t'en vas ? Me demanda une voix qui me fit sursauté.

Je me retourna, Derek était relever sur ses avant bras et me regardais.

-Oui, il est 5h00.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je monta sur le lit, l'embrassa et partis de la chambre pour rentrer dans la mienne. Je me recoucha. Quand je me réveilla, tout alla bien, je passa la journée seule avec Derek a bavarder, rigoler… Puis vers 15h00 on entendis des clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrer, je m'enleva de sur lui, pour m'asseoir a coté et George entra.

-Salut Geo… M'arrêtais-je.

Il avait l'aire hors de lui, ma mère ne tarda pas a entrer dans le même état.

-Un problème ? Demanda Derek.

-Oh oui et un gros. Répondis George.

-Casey ta chambre ! Ordonna ma mère.

-Derek, cuisine ! Ordonna George.

On échangea un regard d'incompréhension puis je monta avec ma mère dans ma chambre.

-Casey, tu me déçois. Annonça ma mère.

-Tient j'ai une impression de déjà vu.

-Oui, mais là c'est pire que l'histoire avec Vickie. Là je suis hors de moi, je suis furax.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On sais tout, avec George ont a pris notre après midi pour traîner et ont a rencontrer Vickie. Elle nous a tout raconter. Et moi qui pensais que vous vous comportiez enfin comme des frère et sœur.

-…

-Tu cherche même pas a nié ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, tu me croirais pas…

-Aurais-je raison de ne pas te croire ?

-…Oui…

-Se n'est rien une erreur, un manque de jugement sa peux arriver n'importe qui… Dis moi que tu ne l'aime pas, dis moi que c'est purement sexuel.

-Je… je peux pas, comme j'aimerais te dire se que tu attend de moi, mais c'est impossible, je préfère arrêté de te mentir et te dire la vérité.

-Alors vas-y.

-J'aime Derek. Oh oui je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Le jour de l'hôpital a été le pire de toute ma vie, j'ai eu si peur, si peur de le perdre. Alors… j'avoue tomber amoureuse de son demi-frère c'est une erreur. Je sais même plus comment j'ai fais pour en arriver là. Mais je ne l'ai pas voulus.

-Sa vas se stopper tout sa, tu te débrouille comme tu veux mais sa se stop. Tu peux l'évité si tu veux, mais j'ai dis stop ! Ok ?

-Maman…

-Casey !

-Je te le promet.

Elle sortit de la chambre et je fonda en larmes. Je refusa d'aller manger et vers 0h00, heure a laquelle on se donnais rendez-vous chaque soir j'alla le voir. J'entra dans sa chambre avec précaution, pour que ne l'on m'entende pas.

-Casey, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'après tu m'évite. Me dit Derek.

-Je viens te dire que c'est fini, ont pas le choix. Avouais-je en pleurant.

-Case, dis pas sa ont vas y arriver je te le promet. Tanta-t-il.

-Non, Derek…

-Case…

-Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé une chose, je t'aime et sa plus que je ne l'imaginais, mais nous deux, c'est impossible, sa fais mal mais je te le dis, c'est fini…

-Case je t'en pris.

-Ne complique pas les choses.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre et m'enfuis. Mais elle se rouvrit et une main empoigna mon bras pour me retourner.

-Derek, s'il te plais, laisse moi. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Regarde moi.

-Derek.

-REGARDE MOI ! Hurla-t-il, se qui me fit sursauté, mais j'obéis pas.

-Chut !

-Je me fiche que l'on m'entende, je t'est dis de me regarder.

-De…

-MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il plus fort.

Je leva la tête et planta mes yeux dans les siens. Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait.

-Je suis tellement désolé. M'excusais-je.

-DESOLE ? TU PEUX L'ÊTRE EN EFFET !

J'entendis ma mère et George arriver ils nous regardèrent. Derek me tenant le bras en l'air énervé et moi ayant rebaissé la tête.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Depuis sa ont ne sais pas adresser la parole. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sortis une seule fois de ma chambre, du moins pas pendant les heure où l'on n'est pas seule. J'attendis que ma mère et George rentre pour aller au toilette, mais quand j'en sortis il attendait.

-Tu attend quelque chose ? Demandais-je sans le regarder.

-Oui, toi.

-Je suis là. Répondis-je doucement.

-Tu me manque.

-Si c'est pour me dire sa, je préfère partir.

Je commença a aller vers ma chambre mais une fois de plus il me rattrapa.

-Je sais que je te manque ! Affirma-t-il.

-Tu crois sa.

-Case, pourquoi n'arrive-tu pas a me regarder dans les yeux ?

-J'y arrive !

-Faux.

Je leva les yeux avec difficulté vers les siens.

-Tu m'aime. Assura-t-il.

-Non, je ne t'aime plus. Répondis-je.

-Tu mens.

-MAIS SA NA AUCUNE IMPORTANCE !!!

-Pourquoi ?

George et Nora arrivèrent, mais j'en teins pas compte.

-PARCE QUE JE M'EN VAIS !

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je…je pars en internat… C'est la meilleure chose a faire… Voila maman, je voulais que tu l'apprenne autrement, mais ils me prennent la semaine prochaine.

-C'est tout se que ta trouvé ? Interrogea-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Trouvé pour quoi ?

-Pour m'oublier, ou peut-être pour que moi je t'oublie ! Ta seule solution c'est de partir. Et dis moi tu crois qu'une heure c'est sa qui vas nous séparé ?

-Pas une heure, mais 6 heures. Et oui je le pense, du moins avec le temps.

-Tu pars a 6h de moi ?

-Oui…

-Et si j'ai pas envie de t'oublier, tu y a penser a sa ?

-Aucune importance, lâche moi maintenant.

-Case, me fais pas sa. Que tu me quitte c'est un fait, mais que tu t'en aille aussi loin, sa non !

-Je fais se que je veux.

-Et se que tu veux c'est partir ?

-OUI ! C'EST SE QUE JE VEUX !

Il me regarda, je pouvais lire dans son regard toute la peine que mes paroles venaient du faire.

-Bien. Murmura-t-il en relâchant mon bras.

Il entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Je m'adossa contre le mur et mis ma t^te dans mes mains.

-Oh ma chérie. Dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je la repoussa violemment.

-C'est aussi pour être loin de toi ! L'informais-je pleine de haine.

J'entra et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

*****************************************************************************************

_**Alors se chapitre ? **_

_**Hey oui, Casey s'en vas.**_

_**A votre avis, est-ce que Derek a raison et qu'elle s'en vas pour être loin de lui ?**_

_**Ou est-ce sa mais autres chose en plus ?**_

_**Ou c'est pas du tout sa et autre chose ?**_

_**Dîtes moi se que vous pensez.**_

_**Petit Message pour Rinka: « Hey oui, tu avais raison ! C'est bien Vickie qui a balance et c'est bien une histoire de frère-sœur. »**_

_**Preview:**_

_Il s'approcha de moi, il alla pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussa._

_-Rend pas sa plus dure que sa ne l'ai. Lui adressais-je._

_-S'il te plais._

_Je le regarda , il me supplia du regard, alors je le serra dans mes bras. Je me décolla de lui, il alla s'adosser sur le mur de droite. J'alla une fois de plus tenter de descendre la première marche, mais il m'attrapa et m'embrassa, vu que l'ont était sur le coté personnes ne nous voyaient, ils se trouvaient tous en bas, dans le salon. Je me laissa faire, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Il posa son front contre le miens et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces._

_-Tu vas me manquer. M'informa-t-il._

_-Toi aussi, tu sais pas a qu'elle point je t'aime. Répondis-je._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu est ma raison de vivre._

_-Dis pas n'importe quoi._

_Je me décolla de lui, essuya les quelques larmes restante, redescendis mon maillot et descendis les escaliers, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer._


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Hey oui, déjà, je sais je vous est manqué ^^**_

_**Ba quoi j'ai le droit d'espéré =P**_

_**Bref, cesse de plaisanterie, je vous laisse lire quand même.**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 17: Départ.**_

Je me leva et alla m'asseoir sur le petit banc qui se trouve sous ma fenêtre de chambre. Je regarda dehors. Puis je décida d'aller me préparé. Après tout c'est mon dernier jour, et je le passa avec ma meilleure amie, Emilie. Une fois prête, j'attendis 14h00, sans manger, je n'ai plus faim en se moment puis j'alla la rejoindre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tenait une pile de DVD.

-Je vois que tu as tout préparé. Dis-je avec un faux sourire.

-Ouai… Répondit-elle tristement.

J'entra au bout de 2 films elle me parla du sujet.

-Je trouve sa idiot !

-De quoi ?

-Aller dans un internat pour t'éloigné de Derek !

-Emilie, j'en est besoin.

-Je trouve sa idiot !

-Je sais, tu la déjà dis.

-Et je le redirais encore et encore si il le faut ! Je t'en pris Casey reste, ne me laisse pas !

-Je suis désolé Emilie.

-Tu n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Emilie…

-NON ! TAIS TOI ! Derek t'aime il serait prêt a tout pour toi et tu le sais. Et moi aussi je t'aime, je veux pas que ma meilleure amie s'en aille.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille.

Je me leva et elle fit de même.

-C'est sur une fois qu'ont e dit tes vérité, tout vas plus !

-Emilie, stop !

Je partit de chez elle en claquant la porte et rentra chez moi. Le lendemain…

Je sortis de ma chambre avec ma dernière valise en main, la porte de la chambre de Derek s'ouvris.

-Reste. Murmura-t-il.

-Je le fais pour nous… Répondis-je.

-Je suis sur que c'est pas que pour sa.

-Tu a raison.

Je m'approcha de l'escalier, j'allais descendre la première marche.

-Je t'aime Case.

Je m'arrêta et me retourna.

-Moi aussi. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire désolé.

Il s'approcha de moi, il alla pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussa.

-Rend pas sa plus dure que sa ne l'ai. Lui adressais-je.

-S'il te plais.

Je le regarda , il me supplia du regard, alors je le serra dans mes bras. Je me décolla de lui, il alla s'adosser sur le mur de droite. J'alla une fois de plus tenter de descendre la première marche, mais il m'attrapa et m'embrassa, vu que l'ont était sur le coté personnes ne nous voyaient, ils se trouvaient tous en bas, dans le salon. Je me laissa faire, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Il posa son front contre le miens et essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces.

-Tu vas me manquer. M'informa-t-il.

-Toi aussi, tu sais pas a qu'elle point je t'aime. Répondis-je.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, tu est ma raison de vivre.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi.

Je me décolla de lui, essuya les quelques larmes restante, redescendis mon maillot et descendis les escaliers, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer.

-A te voila Casey ! Dit George.

-Ouai…

-Oh mon bébé quitte la maison. Dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé, et je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute.

-Ma faute ? Parce que je ne te laisse pas sortir ou même coucher avec ton demi-frère ? Oui alors si c'est sa, effectivement c'est ma faute.

-Casey couche avec QUI ? Demanda Marti de sa petite voix.

-A bon j'était pas au courant moi ? S'étonna Edwin.

-Ba moi je le savais ! Répliqua Lizzie.

-Mais avec qui ? Redemanda Marti.

Je m'agenouille devant Marti.

-Avec personne Marti. Répondit ma mère.

-Mais je veux savoir !

-Elle a raison, elle a le droit de savoir. Alors voila poussin, Derek et moi ont sortait ensemble. Lâchais-je.

-Casey ! Cria ma mère.

-C'est vrais ? C'est trop cool ! S'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Mais c'est finis ? Continua-t-elle.

-…Oui… Réussis-je a dire.

-Pourquoi ? Derek ta fais du mal ?

-Non, Derek était adorable. Lui répondis-je en regardant Derek.

-Alors pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle.

-Parce que, Nora, ma ordonner de le quitter.

-Oh c'est vraie ? Je te déteste Nora ! Tu est méchante ! S'énerva Marti.

Ma mère avait l'aire toute con. Edwin me regarda et me fis un grand sourire, alors qu'une fois de plus j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon aller dîtes moi au revoir. Annonçais-je.

Marti avança et me serra très fort dans ses petits bras. Puis je pris Edwin dans mes bras et enfin Lizzie qui me fit un énorme bisous. Je regarda Derek, je m'avança vers lui, mais ma mère se racla la gorge.

-Désolé. Lui murmurais-je.

Je me retourna et partis vers le taxi emmenant ma dernière valise. Je vis Emilie courir vers moi, alors je lâcha tout et coura a sa rencontre je la serra fort.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

-Moi aussi. Répondis-je.

Après 5 minutes de câlin je fis demi-tour et alla monter dans le taxi.

-Tu nous dit pas au revoir a nous ? Demanda George désignant ma mère et lui.

Je regarda Derek puis eux.

-Non, je m'en porterais que mieux. Lui dis-je méchamment.

Derek me regardait avec un de ces regard qui vous foudroie sur place, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Je lui adressa un triste sourire et referma la porte du taxi. Celui-ci démarra je regardais pas l'arrière, mais a vraie dire je regardais qu'une seule personne, lui, mon amour… quand je vis qu'il s'essuyait les yeux, je réagit, je ne pouvais pas partir sans un dernier baiser.

-STOP ! Hurlais-je.

Le chauffeur pila, je sortis de la voiture en claquant la porte et coura, sautant dans les bras de Derek et l'embrassant, pleurant plus que jamais. Je l'embrassais là, au milieu de tout le monde, des parents, ceux qui nous avaient séparé.

-Casey ! Réagis enfin ma mère.

J'arrêta de l'embrasser. Mais resta dans ses bras. J'entendis le taxi reculé jusqu'à nous.

-Je t'aime. Répéta-t-il comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

-Moi aussi, plus que tout et à jamais.

-Je ne rigolais pas tout à l'heure, tu est ma raison de vivre. Informa-t-il, ses mots me firent encore plus pleuré, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible au point ou j'en étais arriver.

Je sentis une main attrapé mon bras et me reculé, je regarda la personne pour m'apercevoir que c'était ma mère, je regarda sa main tenant mon bras d'un aire meurtrier puis elle du même aire. Elle eut l'aire choqué et me lâcha immédiatement. Je remonta dans le taxi, qui redémarra.

-Excusez moi pour tout a l'heure. M'excusais-je au chauffeur.

-Se n'est rien. Grand amour ?

-Ouai… Répondis-je pensive.

-Sa dois vraiment êtres quelque chose d'impossible, vu la réaction de votre mère.

-Mon demi-frère.

Il me regarda choqué.

-On a pas le même père ni la même mère, ont a rien en commun. Expliquais-je.

-Ah mais ou est le problème alors ?

-A vraie dire son père et ma mère, on l'aire de voir sa quand même comme de l'inceste.

-Si vous l'aimer vraiment et lui pareil vous le retrouverez. Me réconforta-t-il avec un sourire que je lui rendis faiblement.

**

* * *

**

_**Et voila, un chapitre de plus !**_

_**Mais pas n'importe lequel, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la saison 1 de ma fiction, « On DOIT se détester, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. »**_

_**Si jamais vous voulez une deuxième saison, dîtes le moi !**_

_**Aucun soucis.**_

_**Voilà, je vais vous donner le résumé de la deuxième saison si il y en a une…**_

_Trailer:_

_Le jour de mon départ, je me rappelle se que je m'étais dis… « Quand je reviendrais chez moi, à la fins de mes études, je serais transformer, je serais une personne différente… » C'étais une sorte de pacte avec moi-même, et je n'y est pas manqué bien au contraire ! Je suis devenue se genre de fille dépravé, toutes ces filles que j'ai toujours envier pour leurs culots ! Le genre qui se rend fréquemment dans des bars et prenne la liberté de monté sur les comptoirs pour danser de manière pas très catholique. Qui font des concours de celle qui boit le plus de verre dans un nombre record. Qui font des parties de tee-shirt mouillé. Je n'ai même pas eu a m'obliger à devenir comme sa, je le suis devenu naturellement, je me suis libéré de cette coquille, et je me suis débarrasser de cette image de Miss je sais tout ou encore Miss Parfaite… J'ai changer et je le sais… dans quelques instants je me retrouverais au milieu de ma famille, qui ne savent rien de la nouvelle Casey, rien quand ils verront mes vêtements ils seront choqué alors je vous laisse imaginé le reste… Mais se que je redoute le plus, c'est LUI, le revoir, voir sa réaction… J'appréhende nos retrouvailles depuis tellement longtemps…_


	18. NEW

**Hey tout le monde !!!!**

**Je viens vous annoncer qu'il y a officiellement une saison 2, le titre s'appelle.**

**« Retour à la maison »**

**Bonne lecture a tous !**

**En espérant avoir de nouvelle sur la deuxième saison =)**


End file.
